


Contraband (2006)

by JennyB



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: 60_minute_fics, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-26
Updated: 2006-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lieutenant Colonel makes a surprising discovery, much to the dismay of his two subordinates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contraband (2006)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 60_minute_fics

“I smell chocolate….”

Second Lieutenant Havoc blanched and swallowed harshly. “W-what?”

“I _said_ I smell chocolate…don’t you?”

“N-no Sir, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, Sir…” The blond stole a glance across the room at his companion, Sergeant Major Fury. “You’ve been working too hard, Sir – you’re imagining things.” Hastily, he shook a cigarette out of his package and lit it, glancing down at the table.

A small smirk crept across Roy Mustang’s lips and he narrowed his gaze slightly as he glanced from the blond to the brunet. “Hn…Of _course_ , Havoc. Because, as you know, we’re in the middle of a war, and luxuries have been declared contraband…and chocolate would definitely be a luxury.”

“R-right,” the Second Lieutenant murmured, nervously blowing out a ring of smoke. “Contraband.”

The Lieutenant Colonel’s smirk widened. “I knew you’d know better, Havoc.” Mustang crossed the room and sat behind his desk, picking up his pen and quickly signing some paperwork. “Oh, by the way, Fury, Havoc…next time you think you’re going to pull one over on me, wipe your mouths first. It makes the story more credible, don’t you think?”

“Aw, shit!” the blond officer muttered as he swiped irritably at his mouth, and then he sighed heavily. “All right, Sir; what do you want?”

“Want?” The senior officer’s expression morphed into a wicked grin. “I don’t want anything, Havoc. Except maybe some of that banned chocolate…”

Fury’s face fell, and after seeing the small, imperceptible nod from the other, he retrieved the small bag from the bottom of the locked filing cabinet. Wordlessly, he passed it over to his superior officer.

Looking beyond smug, Roy opened the bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. As he unwrapped it and savoured a large bite, he took great delight in watching the forlorn expressions on the other two men’s faces as he devoured their treat. “Where did you acquire this?” He heard the Sergeant Major mumble something, and arching a brow, he stated, “Beg pardon?”

“Ed brought it to us when he came to visit last week,” Fury said quietly, gazing down at his lap.

“Really?” Mustang purred, his expression becoming even more self-satisfied. “I’ll have to make sure to thank Fullmetal next time I see him.” The raven-haired man chuckled. He could already see the furious expression on the small alchemist’s face when he told him. Truth be told, he really did respect Edward’s skills; he just couldn’t resist taking every opportunity presented to bait the young teen. One of these days, he’d get Ed to relax a little, learn to trust him – maybe even learn to tell when he wasn’t being entirely serious. He finished off his treat, slowly licking the remnants from his fingers and then pocketing the bag in his uniform.

“Aw, come on, Colonel!” Havoc whined. “You said ‘some’, not ‘all’!”

Dark blue eyes glinted with amusement and a small, dark chuckle rumbled deep in the senior officer’s throat. “Now Havoc, you know this is contraband. Wouldn’t want you to get in trouble now, would we?” His smirk widened, and with a sinister grin, he added, “Maybe next time you’ll remember to share with your superiors, won’t you?”

The blond Second Lieutenant was about to fire off a snarky retort when Lieutenant Hawkeye walked in and eyed the three men suspiciously. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but stopped and sniffed lightly at the air. “I smell chocolate…”


End file.
